Diary of Wishes
by 4fireking
Summary: Duel Monsters isn't a big game anymore. A big fan of it is bored with the world without it. This takes a turn where he is given a book that takes him into different worlds of duel monsters. Can he leave this world. Can he return into this reality. Will being here help remind people how great Duel Monsters is again?


**This story was written by Richard Tsunami and PM'd to me to make this story. It is a story no one has thought of and doesn't have any sentences from an original story, see so yourself, so it's not a bad story. It follows a new character, but I'm sure you'll love him. **

**XXX**

Chapter 1: The Game Reborn

Domino City, today. People haven't played Duel Monsters for too much time for it to be still considered a trend. People had thrown away their cards, sold their Duel Disks and the King of Games Yugi Muto had been forgotten by the minds of the old and young now former Duelists. Still, there's still one youngmind that kept that image: Yuko Shinji, a 14 year old boy with Duel Disk as his primary interest. But for quite sometime his deck had been up on the shelf. And who did mind? He always losed his duels anyway. Why did he kept fighting? Because he knew that only by trying he could get better. The only thing he needed to do is believe in the Heart of the Cards, like Yugi always said. The young boy got up from his bed: he had red spiky hair, brown eyes and at the moment he was wearing an azure PJ. He took his Duel Disk from his shelf and took a look at his cards: they weren't that good, but because of his family's economic problems, he couldn't afford more powerful ones. There was one though that was quite powerful: Millennium Shield. It was one of the most powerful cards in his deck, with 3000 DEF. It was also quite expensive, but he didn't bought it by himself of course: it was given to him on his 12th birthday by his best friend Mindy, a very energetic girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She shared the same passion as him and played Duel Monsters together since everyone stopped playing it, even though she always won. All of a sudden Yuko's cellphone started to ring. He took the device and looked at the screen: it was Mindy.

He answered. "Hello?"

"Yuko, it's Mindy"

"Hi, Mindy! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I'm preparing myself for bed"

"So do I"

"Cool. Listen, do you have anything to do tomorrow after school?"

"Uhm... no. Why?"

"Do you mind coming at my house? I've found something that would interest you. Oh, and bring both your deck and your Duel Disk"

"Roger. Time?"

"Five o'clock"

"Got it. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Yuko placed the cellphone on the shelf along with his dueling stuff and went to bed.

**XXX**

The next day, after school, Yuko went to his house, grabbed his Duel Disk and deck, and went towards Mindy's house. He was now wearing a blue shirt with a red jacket and a pair of jeans. He arrived at her house five minutes earlier because of his eager to know what Mindy had found. He politely knocked at the door and the girl, which was wearing a brown shirt with an azure jacket and brown pants, opened the door.

"Oh, Yuko. You came earlier"

"Sorry, Mindy. I just can't wait" The girl giggled.

"Ok, come in"

The boy entered the house and, thirty seconds later, they were in Mindy's room. "So... what's this thing you found?" Yuko asked.

"This!" answered Mindy holding up what seemed to be a diary. It was made of brown leather and there was written in golden letters Diary of Wishes.

"And what's special about this?"

"Look."

The girl opened the diary and started to turn some pages: they were all blank.

"Why they're all blank?" asked Yuko.

"I heard some rumors about this book," answered Mindy "The Emperors from Ancient Rome used this diary to write their greatest desires. As long as they finished writing, if the letters disappeared from the page, that meaned their desire had been fulfilled."

"Wow, awesome!" said Yuko "But why did you show me this?"

"You can't stand the fact that nobody wants to play Duel Monsters anymore, right?" The boy nodded. "Why don't we wish to make all people play Duel Monsters again?"

"Yes!" said Yuko "Or better than that..." The girl looked at him with a confused look. "Mindy, do you want to live an adventure with me?" Mindy blushed a little but nodded. Yuko then took a pen from his bag and wrote on a page of the diary We wish to enter into the Duel Monsters World. The teens looked at each other.

"According to the legend, now we must sign it" said Mindy. Both signed with their names under the written wish. Nothing happened. Yuko looked at his friend with disappointment.

"Magic diary, uh?"

"Hey, I got it from a hawker, what did you expect?"

"That for a second our wish had been fulfilled."

All of a sudden they realized something: the words written in the page weren't there anymore.

"What in the-" Yuko's words were cut by a light that forced the two friends to cover their eyes.

"Yuko, are you ok?" Yuko opened his eyes, realizing that Mindy was in front of him. He also realized another thing though: they weren't on the girl's room anymore and that both teens had their Duel Disk with their deck on their arms. What was before them was a giant gate with a weird pattern. "I know this place." Yuko said.

"Yes." answered Mindy "It's The Gates of Dark World"

"But how did we get here?"

All of a sudden before them manifested a fat human figure with what resembled a jail suit with a zipper on the front. The said zipper was pulled down and inside it a menacing face was watching the teens.

"Who are you?!" yelled the creature "Why do you want to cross The Gates of Dark World?"

"Who's that?" asked Yuko.

"I saw one of those while playing against a classmate." answered Mindy "I think is name was Il Blud"

"Indeed," answered Il Blud "And who are you?"

"We are... strangers" improvised Yuko.

"Strangers aren't welcome here," said Il Blud. "Go away or I'll force you to!"

The only problem there was the fact that they couldn't go away: the diary wasn't with them and behind them there was a cliff. "I don't think we can" answered Yuko.

"You sassy kid," grunted Il Blud "I'm going to send you to the Burning Abyss!" As he said that five cards appeared in front of him.

"I think he's challenged you to a duel," said Mindy.

"What?!" cried Yuko "But... I don't know if I can beat him!"

"I don't think we have much of a choice" answered Mindy "But, if you want, you can have some of my cards." She then took is deck and gave it to Yuko. "I can help you build a new deck, stronger than before."

"But... what about you?"

"I'll make another one, eventually," answered the girl happily.

"Mindy..." thought Yuko smiling.

"Take your time," said Il Blud "I don't mind crush every hope my opponent has. The more he's stronger the more fun I get while destroying him!"

A few minutes later, with the help of Mindy, Yuko had finished building his deck and had activated his Duel Disk.

"I'm ready!" he said.

"Let's duel!"

LP Yuko 4000 LP Il Blud 4000

"I'll start!" said Yuko drawing "I place one card face-down! Then I Summon Dark Elf in Attack Mode!" A darker version of Mystical Elf appeared on the field (ATK: 2000). "I end my turn!"

"Is that really all?" asked Il Blud "That was pathetic! My turn! A new card appeared alongside the other five he had. "I start with the Magic Card Double Summon!" declared the Duel Monster spirit "This card allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn. So first I'll Summon Mezuki!" A humanoid horse weilding an axe appeared on the field (ATK: 1700). "Next I'll Tribute him to Summon Vampire Dragon!" A one-eyed serpentine black and red dragon with sharp teeth appeared on the field (ATK: 2400). "Vampire Dragon, attack Dark Elf!"

The dragon charged towards Dark Elf but Yuko was ready. "I activate my face-down card, Rush Recklessly!" he declared "This card gives my monster 700 ATK, making it stronger than your Vampire Dragon!" Dark Elf fired a magic attack towards Vampire Dragon and destroyed it.

14h agoLP Yuko 4000 LP Il Blud 3700

"Oh yeah! That was awesome!" cried Mindy. Il Blud grunted.

"When Vampire Dragon is destroyed after it was Tribute Summoned, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my deck to my hand" explained Il Blud as a new card manifested alongside the others "Next I activate Mezuki's effect from my graveyard! I now remove it from play to bring back Vampire Dragon!" The one-eyed dragon came back. "Now I end my turn and Rush Recklessly's effect goes off, so your Dark Elf returns to its original ATK" Yuko grunted as he drew his card. He scanned his hand.

"Curses. I have no monsters in my hand that can beat that dragon. All I can do is defend. I Tribute my Dark Elf and Set a monster in Defense Mode!" Dark Elf disappeared and the backing of a Duel Monster card appeared horizontally.

"Well, back to me again" said Il Blud as a new card appeared "Vampire Dragon, attack that monster!" Vampire Dragon rushed towards the face-down card and opened its mouth, ready to chew it. The monster revealed itself as a red and golden shield with an eye of Wdjat (DEF: 3000).

LP Yuko 4000 LP Il Blud 3100

"Why you little..." cursed Il Blud.

"What is it? Is my Millennium Shield too much for you?" asked Yuko with a mocking tone.

"Shut up! From now on I'll go serious on you! I Tribute Vampire Dragon to Summon Il Blud!" An exact replica of Il Blud appeared in front of the spirit (ATK: 2100).

"Did you just... Summoned yourself?" asked Yuko a little bit scared.

"Yes," answered simply Il Blud "And you'll see all my fury. Not now, though. Instead, I'll use Vampire Dragon's effect again, to take another Level 4 or lower monster and add it to my hand. Next I'll end my turn with a face-down"

"It's my turn then! Draw!" declared Yuko. Once he saw what he drew, he smiled. "Perfect! Shield and Sword! This will come handy! But first... I Summon Fiend Reflection #2!" A three-eyed bird carrying a mirror appeared on the field (ATK: 1100). "Next I'll switch Millennium Shield to Attack Mode and activate this: Shield and Sword!"

"What?!"

"Yes!" cheered Mindy.

"This card switches all monster's ATK with their DEF, meaning my Millennium Shield's ATK is 3000 and my Fiend Reflecion's is 1400!"

"Not only that!" thought Il Blud angrily. "My doppleganger now has only 800 ATK!"

"Time to lose, Il Blud!" declared Yuko "Fiend Reflecion #2, attack Il Blud!" Yuko's monster charged. Il Blud, however, was smiling.

"It won't be that easy," he said "Activate Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

"Oh no! That card can negate Yuko's attack!" cried Mindy.

"That's right! So, what will you do now?" asked Il Blud with a smirk.

"Grrr... I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"So it's my turn again!" declared Il Blud "Time for you to lose. I Gemini Summon my doppleganger, Il Blud!"

"What for?"

"So that I can use its ability: I can now Summon any Zombie-Type I want from my graveyard or from my hand. I'll bring back Vampire Dragon from the graveyard!" The serpentine dragon appeared once more. "Now, Vampire Dragon, destroy Fiend's Reflection #2!" The dragon bit the bird's neck, destroying it.

LP Yuko 2700 LP Il Blud 3100

"And now to finish you off!"

"How? Your monster has 2100 ATK!" asked Mindy.

Il Blud smirked and flipped over one of the cards in his hand: Rush Recklessly. "Since you've used this card I don't think I need to tell you how it works, right?" Yuko grunted as Il Blud's ATK went up to 2800. "My doppleganger, destroy his Millennium Shield and end this duel!" From the suit's zipper Il Blud had, a purple demon came out and attacked Millennium Shield. However, the monster stayed on the field.

LP Yuko 2700 LP Il Blud 2900

"How's this possible?!" asked the angry spirit.

"I've activated a Trap Card, Ready for Intercepting," answered Yuko calmly. "This card switches a Warrior-Type or a Spellcaster-Type monster on the field to face-down Defense Position. Your attack flipped it face-up again and you took the damage"

"Grrr... I end my turn!" declared Il Blud. "But in the next turn you'll be history!" "

He's right" said Yuko scanning his hand. "There's nothing that can stand up to Il Blud and Vampire Dragon. I'm going to lose"

"Hey!" Yuko turned towards Mindy.

"Don't even try to surrender!" said the girl. "A duel isn't over until a player runs out of Life Points. So believe in your deck and draw your card!"

"She's right" thought Yuko looking at his deck "I must believe in my cards. Heart of the Cards, if you are listening to me, I need you right now! Please, help me!" He then drew his card with his eyes closed. He stayed in that position for a few seconds, then he looked at it. "Yes!" he thought "I activate Magical Stone Excavation! With this card I discard two cards from my hand and bring back Shield and Sword!" Il Blud growled as he knew what was going to happen. "I now activate it and switch all monsters' stats this turn!" declared Yuko "And lastly I equip Millennium Shield with Horn of the Unicorn, increasing its ATK by 700 points!"

"Oh no!" cried Il Blud "That means..."

"You lose!" said both Mindy and Yuko "Millennium Shield, attack Il Blud!" The shield fired an electric bolt from his new aquired horn and hit Il Blud's doppleganger, destroying it.

LP Yuko 2700 LP Il Blud 0

"No!" yelled the Duel Monster spirit "Impossible! How could I've lost?!" He then disappeared while screaming.

"What happened to him?" asked Mindy.

"I don't know" answered Yuko. "What I do know is that we're save" All of a sudden The Gates of the Dark World started to open, revealing a white mist that concealed the other side of the path.

"What do you say?" asked Yuko.

"That I like this," answered Mindy "Let's get in!"

To be continued...


End file.
